Thunderhead Savanna
The Thunderhead Savanna is a level 14 Coliseum venue. This arid plain is constantly marred by thunderstorms and lightning strikes, making its denizens some of the quickest and most adaptable foes on Sornieth. It was introduced on November 4th, 2018.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2564283 :"There exists a plain so battered by lightning strikes, it's a wonder that life is able to thrive at all. But thrive it does, and for those who don't mind a bit of static shock, the Thunderhead Savanna can be a bountiful hunting ground." The Savanna specializes in neutral and Lightning-aligned enemies.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/608964 The venue is a patchy flatland, strewn with rocks, logs, and some sparse trees. Hills and thick clouds can be seen far in the distance, and with "Weather Effects" turned on, lightning will flash every so often. Monsters Encountered Ampelope.png|link=Ampelope|Ampelope - Lightning Condorwing Champion.png|link=Condorwing Champion|Condorwing Champion - Plague Coursing Skira.png|link=Coursing Skira|Coursing Skira - Lightning Dire Vulture.png|link=Dire Vulture|Dire Vulture - Neutral Dustfeather Sphinx.png|link=Dustfeather Sphinx|Dustfeather Sphinx - Earth Falconclaw Warrior.png|link=Falconclaw Warrior|Falconclaw Warrior - Wind Flesh Forager.png|link=Flesh Forager|Flesh Forager - Arcane Golden Lionsnake.png|link=Golden Lionsnake|Golden Lionsnake - Light Grassland Skira.png|link=Grassland Skira|Grassland Skira - Nature Greattusk.png|link=Greattusk|Greattusk - Fire Heckling Hydrena.png|link=Heckling Hydrena|Heckling Hydrena - Wind King Quillrunner.png|link=King Quillrunner|King Quillrunner - Shadow Magpie Sphinx.png|link=Magpie Sphinx|Magpie Sphinx - Neutral Pale Greattusk.png|link=Pale Greattusk|Pale Greattusk - Ice Plainstrider Bard.png|link=Plainstrider Bard|Plainstrider Bard - Fire Quillrunner.png|link=Quillrunner|Quillrunner - Light Rabid Grinfin.png|link=Rabid Grinfin|Rabid Grinfin - Water Raptorik Herder.png|link=Raptorik Herder|Raptorik Herder - Neutral Raptorik Wanderer.png|link=Raptorik Wanderer|Raptorik Wanderer - Water Rockback Charger.png|link=Rockback Charger|Rockback Charger (boss) - Earth Roundhorn Rager.png|link=Roundhorn Rager|Roundhorn Rager - Lightning Roving Lionsnake.png|link=Roving Lionsnake|Roving Lionsnake - Plague Starry Ampelope.png|link=Starry Ampelope|Starry Ampelope - Shadow Thunderstomp.png|link=Thunderstomp|Thunderstomp (boss) - Lightning Unburdened Billy.png|link=Unburdened Billy|Unburdened Billy - Neutral Wintermane Minstrel.png|link=Wintermane Minstrel|Wintermane Minstrel - Ice Possible Loothttps://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/1924291#post_21412717 Food ''Insects'' Coffee Bean Hawkmoth.png|link=Coffee Bean Hawkmoth|Coffee Bean Hawkmoth - Raptorik Herder Common Locust.png|link=Common Locust|Common Locust - Condorwing Champion Featherhide Locust.png|link=Featherhide Locust|Featherhide Locust - Falconclaw Warrior Lesser Bluehorn.png|link=Lesser Bluehorn|Lesser Bluehorn - Thunderstomp Rhinoceros Beetle.png|link=Rhinoceros Beetle|Rhinoceros Beetle - Rockback Charger Verdemoth.png|link=Verdemoth|Verdemoth - Raptorik Wanderer ''Meat'' Dustrunner Meerkat.png|link=Dustrunner Meerkat|Dustrunner Meerkat - Unburdened Billy Gamy Shockshank.png|link=Gamy Shockshank|Gamy Shockshank - Quillrunner Herdbeast Haunch.png|link=Herdbeast Haunch|Herdbeast Haunch - King Quillrunner Mangled Zeeba Carcass.png|link=Mangled Zeeba Carcass|Mangled Zeeba Carcass - Flesh Forager Red Frosted Canary.png|link=Red Frosted Canary|Red Frosted Canary - Wintermane Minstrel Savanna Burrowborrow.png|link=Savanna Burrowborrow|Savanna Burrowborrow - Roundhorn Rager Shredded Rambra Carcass.png|link=Shredded Rambra Carcass|Shredded Rambra Carcass - Dire Vulture Yellow Canary.png|link=Yellow Canary|Yellow Canary - Plainstrider Bard ''Seafood'' Blue Buffalohead.png|link=Blue Buffalohead|Blue Buffalohead - Rabid Grinfin Brackwater Lumphead.png|link=Brackwater Lumphead|Brackwater Lumphead - Heckling Hydrena Ebony Hogfish.png|link=Ebony Hogfish|Ebony Hogfish - Dustfeather Sphinx Livewire Endlers.png|link=Livewire Endlers|Livewire Endlers - Ampelope Sparklers.png|link=Sparklers|Sparklers - Starry Ampelope Speckled Hogfish.png|link=Speckled Hogfish|Speckled Hogfish - Magpie Sphinx ''Plants'' Dusty Marigold.png|link=Dusty Marigold|Dusty Marigold - Roving Lionsnake Groundfrost Grasses.png|link=Groundfrost Grasses|Groundfrost Grasses - Pale Greattusk Manyleaves.png|link=Manyleaves|Manyleaves - Grassland Skira Marigold.png|link=Marigold|Marigold - Golden Lionsnake Spiral Aloe.png|link=Spiral Aloe|Spiral Aloe - Coursing Skira Trampled Drygrass.png|link=Trampled Drygrass|Trampled Drygrass - Greattusk ---- Materials ''Organics'' Charged Rhinohide.png|link=Charged Rhinohide|Charged Rhinohide - Thunderstomp Crackled Rhinohide.png|link=Crackled Rhinohide|Crackled Rhinohide - Rockback Charger Discarded Nest Material.png|link=Discarded Nest Material|Discarded Nest Material - Flesh Forager Old Emptied Nest.png|link=Old Emptied Nest|Old Emptied Nest - Dire Vulture Speckled Savanna Pelt.png|link=Speckled Savanna Pelt|Speckled Savanna Pelt - Starry Ampelope Vibrant Savanna Pelt.png|link=Vibrant Savanna Pelt|Vibrant Savanna Pelt - Ampelope ''Dragonmade'' Beautiful Barrens Tile.png|link=Beautiful Barrens Tile|Beautiful Barrens Tile - Roundhorn Rager Decorative Desert Tile.png|link=Decorative Desert Tile|Decorative Desert Tile - Unburdened Billy Hardened Clodcakes.png|link=Hardened Clodcakes|Hardened Clodcakes - Grassland Skira Malleable Graybricks.png|link=Malleable Graybricks|Malleable Graybricks - Coursing Skira Arcane Runestone.png|link=Arcane Runestone|Arcane Runestone Earth Runestone.png|link=Earth Runestone|Earth Runestone Fire Runestone.png|link=Fire Runestone|Fire Runestone Ice Runestone.png|link=Ice Runestone|Ice Runestone Light Runestone.png|link=Light Runestone|Light Runestone Lightning Runestone.png|link=Lightning Runestone|Lightning Runestone Nature Runestone.png|link=Nature Runestone|Nature Runestone Plague Runestone.png|link=Plague Runestone|Plague Runestone Shadow Runestone.png|link=Shadow Runestone|Shadow Runestone Water Runestone.png|link=Water Runestone|Water Runestone Wind Runestone.png|link=Wind Runestone|Wind Runestone ---- Apparel Bloody Arm Bandages.png|link=Bloody Arm Bandages|Bloody Arm Bandages Bloody Head Bandage.png|link=Bloody Head Bandage|Bloody Head Bandage Brown Feathered Bones.png|link=Brown Feathered Bones|Brown Birdskull Set Brown Wizard Hat.png|link=Brown Wizard Hat|Brown Wizard Hat Bubbly Bisque Bodice.png|link=Bubbly Bisque Bodice|Bubbly Bisque Bodice Bubbly Bisque Bustle.png|link=Bubbly Bisque Bustle|Bubbly Bisque Bustle Bubbly Bisque Garniture.png|link=Bubbly Bisque Garniture|Bubbly Bisque Garniture Bubbly Bisque Gloves.png|link=Bubbly Bisque Gloves|Bubbly Bisque Gloves Bubbly Bisque Knickers.png|link=Bubbly Bisque Knickers|Bubbly Bisque Knickers Bubbly Bisque Locket.png|link=Bubbly Bisque Locket|Bubbly Bisque Locket Bubbly Bisque Ovalcrown.png|link=Bubbly Bisque Ovalcrown|Bubbly Bisque Ovalcrown Bubbly Bisque Spats.png|link=Bubbly Bisque Spats|Bubbly Bisque Spats Bubbly Bisque Tailtaille.png|link=Bubbly Bisque Tailtaille|Bubbly Bisque Tailtaille The Crimson Rogue.png|link=The Crimson Rogue|Crimson Rogue Set Dented Iron Boots.png|link=Dented Iron Boots|Dented Iron Boots Dented Iron Gauntlets.png|link=Dented Iron Gauntlets|Dented Iron Gauntlets Emerald Aviator Boots.png|link=Emerald Aviator Boots|Emerald Aviator Boots Emerald Aviator Gloves.png|link=Emerald Aviator Gloves|Emerald Aviator Gloves Emerald Aviator Helmet.png|link=Emerald Aviator Helmet|Emerald Aviator Helmet Emerald Aviator Satchel.png|link=Emerald Aviator Satchel|Emerald Aviator Satchel Forest Green Tail Wrap.png|link=Forest Green Tail Wrap|Forest Green Tail Wrap Forest Green Wing Wraps.png|link=Forest Green Wing Wraps|Forest Green Wing Wraps Mage's Cranberry Overcoat.png|link=Mage's Cranberry Overcoat|Mage's Cranberry Overcoat Nebula Starsilk Circlet.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Circlet|Nebula Starsilk Circlet Nebula Starsilk Cloak.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Cloak|Nebula Starsilk Cloak Nebula Starsilk Earrings.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Earrings|Nebula Starsilk Earrings Nebula Starsilk Scarf.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Scarf|Nebula Starsilk Scarf Nebula Starsilk Shawl.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Shawl|Nebula Starsilk Shawl Nebula Starsilk Sleeves.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Sleeves|Nebula Starsilk Sleeves Nebula Starsilk Socks.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Socks|Nebula Starsilk Socks Nebula Starsilk Tailwrap.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Tailwrap|Nebula Starsilk Tailwrap Nebula Starsilk Wingdrapes.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Wingdrapes|Nebula Starsilk Wingdrapes Pathfinder's Gloves.png|link=Pathfinder's Gloves|Pathfinder's Gloves Pathfinder's Leggings.png|link=Pathfinder's Leggings|Pathfinder's Leggings Pathfinder's Tail Twist.png|link=Pathfinder's Tail Twist|Pathfinder's Tail Twist Pathfinder's Treads.png|link=Pathfinder's Treads|Pathfinder's Treads Pretty Pink Arm Bow.png|link=Pretty Pink Arm Bow|Pretty Pink Arm Bow Pretty Pink Neck Bow.png|link=Pretty Pink Neck Bow|Pretty Pink Neck Bow Pretty Pink Tail Bow.png|link=Pretty Pink Tail Bow|Pretty Pink Tail Bow Simple Darksteel Bracelets.png|link=Simple Darksteel Bracelets|Simple Darksteel Bracelets Simple Darksteel Necklace.png|link=Simple Darksteel Necklace|Simple Darksteel Necklace Simple Darksteel Wing Bangles.png|link=Simple Darksteel Wing Bangles|Simple Darksteel Wing Bangles Simple Darksteel Wing Cuffs.png|link=Simple Darksteel Wing Cuffs|Simple Darksteel Wing Cuffs Citrine Teardrop Jewelry Box.png|link=Citrine Teardrop Jewelry Box|Citrine Teardrop Set Teardrop Pearl Ring.png|link=Teardrop Pearl Ring|Teardrop Pearl Ring White Wooly Antennae.png|link=White Wooly Antennae|White Wooly Antennae White Wooly Coat.png|link=White Wooly Coat|White Wooly Coat White Wooly Tail.png|link=White Wooly Tail|White Wooly Tail Winterwatcher's Arctic Bags.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Bags|Winterwatcher's Arctic Bags Winterwatcher's Arctic Boots.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Boots|Winterwatcher's Arctic Boots Winterwatcher's Arctic Goggles.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Goggles|Winterwatcher's Arctic Goggles Winterwatcher's Arctic Tail Cozy.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Tail Cozy|Winterwatcher's Arctic Tail Cozy ---- Familiars Ampelope Icon.png|link=Ampelope|Ampelope Condorwing Champion Icon.png|link=Condorwing Champion|Condorwing Champion Coursing Skira Icon.png|link=Coursing Skira|Coursing Skira Dire Vulture Icon.png|link=Dire Vulture|Dire Vulture Dustfeather Sphinx Icon.png|link=Dustfeather Sphinx|Dustfeather Sphinx Falconclaw Warrior Icon.png|link=Falconclaw Warrior|Falconclaw Warrior Flesh Forager Icon.png|link=Flesh Forager|Flesh Forager Golden Lionsnake Icon.png|link=Golden Lionsnake|Golden Lionsnake Grassland Skira Icon.png|link=Grassland Skira|Grassland Skira Greattusk Icon.png|link=Greattusk|Greattusk Heckling Hydrena Icon.png|link=Heckling Hydrena|Heckling Hydrena King Quillrunner Icon.png|link=King Quillrunner|King Quillrunner Magpie Sphinx Icon.png|link=Magpie Sphinx|Magpie Sphinx Pale Greattusk Icon.png|link=Pale Greattusk|Pale Greattusk Plainstrider Bard Icon.png|link=Plainstrider Bard|Plainstrider Bard Quillrunner Icon.png|link=Quillrunner|Quillrunner Rabid Grinfin Icon.png|link=Rabid Grinfin|Rabid Grinfin Raptorik Herder Icon.png|link=Raptorik Herder|Raptorik Herder Raptorik Wanderer Icon.png|link=Raptorik Wanderer|Raptorik Wanderer Rockback Charger Icon.png|link=Rockback Charger|Rockback Charger Roundhorn Rager Icon.png|link=Roundhorn Rager|Roundhorn Rager Roving Lionsnake Icon.png|link=Roving Lionsnake|Roving Lionsnake Starry Ampelope Icon.png|link=Starry Ampelope|Starry Ampelope Thunderstomp Icon.png|link=Thunderstomp|Thunderstomp Unburdened Billy Icon.png|link=Unburdened Billy|Unburdened Billy Wintermane Minstrel Icon.png|link=Wintermane Minstrel|Wintermane Minstrel ---- Battle Items ''Ability Stones'' Eliminate.png|link=Eliminate|Eliminate Guard.png|link=Guard|Guard Reflect.png|link=Reflect|Reflect ''Augment Stones'' Acuity Fragment.png|link=Acuity Fragment|Acuity Fragment Might Fragment.png|link=Might Fragment|Might Fragment Charged Acuity Fragment.png|link=Charged Acuity Fragment|Charged Acuity Fragment Charged Might Fragment.png|link=Charged Might Fragment|Charged Might Fragment Earthen Acuity Fragment.png|link=Earthen Acuity Fragment|Earthen Acuity Fragment Earthen Might Fragment.png|link=Earthen Might Fragment|Earthen Might Fragment Fiery Acuity Fragment.png|link=Fiery Acuity Fragment|Fiery Acuity Fragment Fiery Might Fragment.png|link=Fiery Might Fragment|Fiery Might Fragment Frozen Acuity Fragment.png|link=Frozen Acuity Fragment|Frozen Acuity Fragment Frozen Might Fragment.png|link=Frozen Might Fragment|Frozen Might Fragment ---- Specialty Candycane Gene (Banescale).png|link=Candycane|Primary Gene: Candycane (Banescale) Phantom Gene (Gaoler).png|link=Phantom|Primary Gene: Phantom (Gaoler) Python Gene.png|link=Python|Primary Gene: Python Morph Gene.png|link=Morph|Secondary Gene: Morph Spirit Gene (Gaoler).png|link=Spirit|Secondary Gene: Spirit (Gaoler) Sugarplum Gene (Banescale).png|link=Sugarplum|Secondary Gene: Sugarplum (Banescale) Skeletal Gene (Banescale).png|link=Skeletal|Tertiary Gene: Skeletal (Banescale) Weathered Gene (Gaoler).png|link=Weathered|Tertiary Gene: Weathered (Gaoler) Vial of Hypnotic Sight.png|link=Vial of Hypnotic Sight|Vial of Hypnotic Sight Thunderhead Savanna Vista Icon.png|link=Vista: Thunderhead Savanna|Vista: Thunderhead Savanna ---- Other ''Trinkets Avian Gemstaff.png|link=Avian Gemstaff|Avian Gemstaff - Raptorik Wanderer Bubbly Buddy.png|link=Bubbly Buddy|Bubbly Buddy - Rabid Grinfin Catfeather Loop.png|link=Catfeather Loop|Catfeather Loop - Dustfeather Sphinx Condor's Breastplate.png|link=Condor's Breastplate|Condor's Breastplate - Condorwing Champion Demise of the Big Game Hunter.png|link=Demise of the Big Game Hunter|Demise of the Big Game Hunter - Pale Greattusk Desert Diadem.png|link=Desert Diadem|Desert Diadem - Golden Lionsnake Fangback Figurine.png|link=Fangback Figurine|Fangback Figurine - Quillrunner Flatlands Tiara.png|link=Flatlands Tiara|Flatlands Tiara - Roving Lionsnake Glittering Sphinxband.png|link=Glittering Sphinxband|Glittering Sphinxband - Magpie Sphinx Hydrena Watertoy.png|link=Hydrena Watertoy|Hydrena Watertoy - Heckling Hydrena King of the Plains.png|link=King of the Plains|King of the Plains -King Quillrunner Lost Lute.png|link=Lost Lute|Lost Lute - Plainstrider Bard Pachyderm Painting.png|link=Pachyderm Painting|Pachyderm Painting - Greattusk Prairie Polearm.png|link=Prairie Polearm|Prairie Polearm - Raptorik Herder Pristine Harpy Leathers.png|link=Pristine Harpy Leathers|Pristine Harpy Leathers - Falconclaw Warrior Storyteller's Strings.png|link=Storyteller's Strings|Storyteller's Strings - Wintermane Minstrel Chests'' Pelt-Lined Crate.png|link=Pelt-Lined Crate|Pelt-Lined Crate ''Dragon Eggs'' Egg Arcane.png|link=Unhatched Arcane Egg|Unhatched Arcane Egg Egg Earth.png|link=Unhatched Earth Egg|Unhatched Earth Egg Egg Fire.png|link=Unhatched Fire Egg|Unhatched Fire Egg Egg Ice.png|link=Unhatched Ice Egg|Unhatched Ice Egg Egg Light.png|link=Unhatched Light Egg|Unhatched Light Egg Egg Lightning.png|link=Unhatched Lightning Egg|Unhatched Lightning Egg Egg Nature.png|link=Unhatched Nature Egg|Unhatched Nature Egg Egg Plague.png|link=Unhatched Plague Egg|Unhatched Plague Egg Egg Shadow.png|link=Unhatched Shadow Egg|Unhatched Shadow Egg Egg Water.png|link=Unhatched Water Egg|Unhatched Water Egg Egg Wind.png|link=Unhatched Wind Egg|Unhatched Wind Egg See Also References Category:Coliseum Category:Venues